Cuento de Navidad
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Un sólo día, varias historias diferentes, vidas que se cruzan sin darse cuenta. Un especial navideño para creer en la magia de la navidad. TERMINADO
1. Personajes

Buenas noches, este será un pequeño especial de navidad, espero no pase de los tres capítulos y terminarlo en víspera de noche buena.

Que lo disfruten.

Cuento de Navidad.

Capítulo 1: Personajes.

.

.

Heather.

.

Tarde del 24 de diciembre.

En la afueras de la gran y friolenta ciudad de Berk, a un lado de la carretera estatal que estaba cubierta de blanca nieve, había un pequeño restaurante tradicional; tenía grandes ventanales que bien se podía apreciar la poca gente que había en ese momento en el lugar. Era el punto de descanso de muchos camioneros y viajeros de carretera, contaban con un servicio de 24 horas y ese día no sería la excepción.

La campanilla colgada en la parte superior de la puerta timbró con el golpeteo que le dio la misma al abrirse dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo cliente.

Se trataba de una chica que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza; sin embargo que al percibir la calidez del lugar se empezó desprender de algunas de sus prendas para moverse con más facilidad: gorra, guantes, bufanda y el saco negro. Acomodó todas prendas de manera que pudiera sostenerlas con un solo brazo en lo que conseguía un lugar. Observó atentamente alrededor, como un comensal que busca una mesa libre, cuando la realidad era que el lugar estaba casi vacío, salvo por los empleados y tres clientes que tomaban café en la barra.

Al verse con la libertad de elegir su propia mesa, Heather se sentó en una que estaba en la esquina a un lado; con un mantel de cuadros rojos con blanco y su respectivo salero y azucarero. Estaba a un lado de la ventana que daba vista a la carretera y al paisaje en sí, el cual era diurno aunque no se podía apreciar debido a la inmensa nubosidad que estaba en el cielo

—Bienvenida linda. ¿Algo en especial? —se acercó la camarera y dueña del lugar con un menú y una jarra de café listo para servirse.

—Para empezar un café, por favor. Espero a alguien.

—Un café a la orden. —sirvió la mujer. —Mi nombre es Phelma, para lo que se te ofrezca.

Heather agradeció su atención con una sonrisa, después, cuando se retiró, se preparó el café con el azúcar y crema; comenzó a beberlo lentamente al mismo tiempo que miraba por la ventana, esperanzada de que a ese que esperaba llegara para verla.

.

.

 **Hiccup y Astrid.**

.

.

.

Un matrimonio se encontraba rondando en auto por las despejadas calles de la ciudad de Berk, buscando un lugar que vendiera comida preparada la cual sería su cena para Navidad. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ella se había enojado con él.

El motivo: Hiccup le había prometido llegar temprano a casa para juntos hacer las compras de lo que cocinarían entre los dos; sin embargo lo dejó pasar hasta que se hizo tarde, pues él ya no le encontraba sentido celebrar tal festividad.

—Mira ahí hay un lugar… comida Berserker. —señaló el castaño el local. Se orilló para poderse estacionar, luego esculcó sus bolsillos y de estos sacó unos billetes muy mal doblados. —Supongo que con esto te alcanzará para comprar algo.

Entregó el dinero a su compañera, la cual sólo lo tomó sin decir nada y salió del auto azotando la puerta al salir.

Hiccup resopló con cansancio, se quería dar de golpes contra el volante, odiaba discutir con su esposa, probablemente la única persona que todavía lo toleraba después de aquella tragedia, algo que él había provocado; por eso odiaba esas fechas, donde la propaganda inicial era la paz y la armonía, algo que él había perdido desde un año atrás. Lo único que le quedaba era el amor de ella, sin embargo ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Despertó de sus pensamientos y se reincorporó rápidamente al escuchar que la puerta del copiloto se abría.

Astrid se subió sin decir palabra alguna, dejó las bolsas con comida en la parte trasera del auto para después ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y mirar fijamente al frente como si no hubiera nadie con ella.

—Huele bien. —trató Hiccup de hacer platica.

—Sí. —respondió ella torciendo su boca, signo de que le costaba trabajo ignorarlo.

—Lamento no haber llegado temprano, pero ya sabes… está fecha…—apretó el volante para calmar su frustración.

—Lo sé Hiccup…—respondió Astrid cabizbaja. —Pero…

—Pero…

Su esposo la tomó de la mano la cual estaba cubierta por un guante que sólo descubría parte de sus dedos, mismos que él besó tiernamente para darle calor, pues estaban muy frías.

—Hiccup…—Astrid cubrió con su otra mano la suya y de igual manera le besó sus dedos. —Hay algo que te quiero decir…

—Dime…—él la besó haciendo las paces de esa forma, ella le respondió y se aferró a sus manos para hacerle esa petición. —Tu mamá me habló…—dijo rápidamente.

Hiccup se alejó de ella, más Astrid no permitió que se soltara de sus manos.

—Quiere verte hoy, tu hermano también…—tragó saliva al mencionarlo.

Eso fue demasiado para Hiccup, se soltó de ella con una incrédula expresión en el rostro, ya que algo tenía muy claro, podía complacer a su esposa en lo que quisiera, pero ver a su familia no era una de esas cosas. No lo obligaría a ver a su hermano y madre.

.

.

 **Ruffnut y Tuffnut**

 **.**

 **.**

A sus 23 años, Tuffnut aun creía en Santa Claus, así como en todo lo relacionado con la "magia de la navidad". Le fascinaban esas fechas, en especial porque podía hacer explotar muchos cohetes y fuegos artificiales, además de disfrutar en compañía de su familia y amigos, cenas deliciosas, recalentados deliciosos, fiesta armonía y paz.

Sólo había un problema: Su hermana gemela, mayor que él por unos minutos, ella había "madurado" y con ello perdió el espíritu navideño desde tiempo atrás, pero Tuffnut y sus explosivos la harían creer nuevamente en tal magia; sin embargo para un grande sueño siempre hay algún obstáculo.

"" _Noticias de última hora, nos han hecho llegar la información de las colonias donde "Por seguridad" quedará prohibido el uso de cohetes o fuegos artificiales…"_

— ¡NOOO! —gritó dramáticamente el muchacho cuando escuchó decir a la reportera que su colonia era una de las que ya estaban prohibidas.

—Ya déjalo Tuffnut, son puras tonterías. —silenció su hermana despectivamente, sin quitar la vista de su celular.

—¡Hermana! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque es la verdad. —respondió cortantemente. —La navidad es una tontería, no existe Santa Claus, ni los renos, ni el niño Jesús… ¡No existe la magia de la navidad! Ya madura. —finalizó marchándose de la sala para ir a su habitación

El varón dejó caer su mandíbula totalmente horrorizado, pero él era un fiel creyente de dicha magia y se lo demostraría a su hermana, fuera como fuera.

Mientras tanto, Ruffnut seguía discutiendo por teléfono, ¿con quiénes? Con dos fastidiosos pretendientes que tenía y que no dejaban de molestarla con preguntas acerca de la navidad, regalos, citas y demás cosas; y por más que los mandaba por un tubo, era como dos imanes fastidiosos pegados en un refrigerador. Decidió que lo mejor era encerrarse en su habitación al menos hasta que su madre la llamara para la tradicional y aburrida cena Navideña.

.

.

 **Snotlout y Fishlegs  
.**

.

Dentro de una gran plaza comercial, desde dos extremos diferentes dos chicos se batía en un duelo social, peleaban a dedo alzado con su teléfono móvil, mientras que con la otra mano cargaban un presente. Unos chocolates Snotlout, un monstruo de peluche Fishlegs.

Los dos se miraban con odio cuando el otro conseguía una respuesta de parte de la chica que les gustaba; sin embargo, cuando ambos dejaron de recibir mensajes, caminaron a su encuentro como si de dos furiosos gladiadores se tratara.

—¡¿Qué te dijo?! —exigieron ambos respuestas al mismo tiempo.

—Por tu culpa no quiere verme, dice que la fastidias. —acusó el regordete.

—Pues a mí me dijo que tú le aburres, ¡Así que deja de meterte en mi camino Carapez! Yo seré el que le entregue este presente a mi princesa. —presumió su caja de chocolates gourmet.

—Pues dudo que le gusten más que este enorme amiguito—acarició el otro al gran peluche que era un dragón de dos cabezas.

—¿Pero adivina quién tiene auto para ir a verla en ese momento? —siguió presumiendo Snotlout sacando las llaves para luego darse a la fuga con los chocolates.

— ¡Eso es trampa! —gritó Fishlegs, corriendo lo más rápido que podía para poder alcanzar el bus que la llevaría con su querida.

 **Continuará.**

 _ **Y así empieza esta pequeña historia, la iba hacer un oneshot, pero mejor en pedacitos chiquitos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **13 de diciembre 2016**_


	2. Historias

**Buenas noches, con un nuevo capítulo de este mini fic.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 2: Historias.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heather.**

La tarde se estaba pasando tranquilamente, Heather apenas se daba cuenta de ello, pues entre las tazas de café que ya había tomado y el libro que leía, no le había prestado al panorama exterior. Empezaba a anochecer, y ella seguía esperando; ya estaba acostumbrada.

Esperar era una constante en su vida, y no es que esperara mucho de ese día. Sin embargo realmente creía que esa Navidad podía ser diferente a las de años anteriores; donde después de media jordana de trabajo, se iba a su casa, como cualquier otro día, cenaba y se dormía. Siempre sola desde los 18 años, cuando sus padres adoptivos lamentablemente fallecieron, dejándola a su merced, pues legalmente ya era mayor de edad y tenía que arreglárselas sola.

Pensar en sus padres adoptivos la ponía nostálgica, era una de las cosas que provocaba la temporada; extrañaba a los ya no estaban, ellos habían sido la única familia que había conocido después de haber sido adoptada a los 6 años. Les tenía mucho aprecio y los había amado como amó a su familia biológica, de los cuales apenas tenía lucidos recuerdos.

Respiró hondo y trató de no darle mucha importancia al pasado, tomó nuevamente su libro y volvió a prestarle su atención hasta que otra cosa la distrajera nuevamente.

.

.

.

 **Hiccup y Astrid.**

 **.**

Ver a su familia no estaba en sus planes, no después de lo que había pasado.

Después de que su esposa se lo pidiera, Hiccup era ahora el que la ignoraba, puso el auto en marcha para regresar a casa sin decir ninguna palabra. Durante el camino trataba de reprimir el nudo en su garganta así como los recuerdos de lo sucedido.

Hace un año, él, uno de los mejores detectives de Berk, junto con su esposa y su hermano Tannlos (miembros de su equipo) pusieron en marcha un operativo para atrapar a un peligroso y demente narcotraficante de drogas, personas y animales exóticos, de nombre Drago. Su padre, Stoick Haddock, capitán de la policía en aquel entonces se opuso rotundamente a su plan, pues parte de este era infiltrar algunos elementos, entre estos Astrid. Pese a todo, Hiccup consiguió la autorización de un superior y puso en marcha su plan.

Terminó mal.

Todo el operativo fue un fiasco, él fracasó y su familia lo pagó. Su esposa terminó secuestrada, su hermano utilizado y su padre asesinado por el arma de su propio hermano. Drago los había manipulado para hacerles daño y lo había conseguido, al final, este fue atrapado y condenado, pero las heridas que había dejado en una familia eran demasiado grandes que no podían sanar hasta la fecha, y Hiccup era la prueba viviente de aquello.

Él siempre había sido así, estableciendo sus propias reglas y estrategias sin hacer caso a los demás, eso le había costado una pierna en el pasado, cuando era niño, y ni así había aprendido que en ciertas ocasiones no podías ser imprudente; esa gran lección le costó la vida de su padre el diciembre pasado.

No lo había tomado bien, se culpó a sí mismo y a la vez a su hermano por haber fallado el tiro, lo hizo sentir la peor escoria del mundo y un asesino, cuando sabía perfectamente que había sido un accidente. Su madre, en aquel entonces, trató de reconciliarlos, pero el dolor de Hiccup era tan grande que también se desquitó con ella rasguñando y quitando costras de viejas heridas. Le reclamó sus años de ausencia por estar haciendo sus investigaciones animales, reprochándole haber dejado a su padre con la carga de cuidar de su hermano y de él.

Cuando se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido, lejos de disculparse y perdonar, quiso huir, olvidar todo, incluyendo en aquel entonces a su novia Astrid, quien trató de impedir que se fuera.

Sin embargo su ultimátum para ella fue un "¿Te vas conmigo o te quedas?". Y como decían los ancianos de Berk, prácticamente se la había robado.

Astrid a pesar de todo lo siguió, abandonando su carrera y a su familia, por un periodo de tiempo. Se casaron en secreto y se mudaron al sur de Berk, donde comenzaron con sus nuevas vidas. Él trabajando en una estación de policía, haciendo el increíble papeleo, levantando declaraciones y haciendo arrestos menores. Mientras que ella trabajaba en un gimnasio dando clases de defensa personal.

Hiccup todavía se sorprendía que su esposa estuviera soportando el estilo de vida que llevaban, cuando la verdadera pasión de ambos era la investigación, la justicia y protección de los desprotegidos.

¿Por qué ella seguía con él?

—Hiccup, di algo. —Pidió Astrid incomoda por tanto silencio.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —fingió el aludido ignorancia sin quitar su vista del camino.

—Ya pasó un año, tienes que verlos… ellos… te extrañan.

—Astrid, ya te lo dije ¡No iré! No insistas.

—¡Pero Hiccup… es tu familia! —recordó ella cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo.

—¡Así es! —la encaró furioso. — ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡ES MI FAMILIA!... ¡así que no te metas! —sentenció y puso en marcha el auto al cambiar el color del semáforo.

Astrid se silenció y no insistió más. Hiccup se dio cuenta que nuevamente había cometido un error; su boca últimamente lo traicionaba, era como si los viejos rencores que ya tenía perfectamente guardados se escaparan y explotaran como si dinamita se tratara.

—Astrid… yo… sabes a lo que me refiero. —dijo con fastidio.

—No, por supuesto que no. —contestó ella dolida. —Al parecer no formo parte de tu familia.

—No empieces, yo no me quejo de los tuyos que no pueden ni verme, porque según ellos te "secuestré".

—¿Por qué no sólo admites que te comportas como un idiota? —retó Astrid con molestia.

—Lo haré en cuanto tú admitas que te casaste conmigo sólo por lástima, y porque también te sientes culpable por lo de mi padre.

Un golpe bajo por parte de Hiccup, después de un año de habérselo guardado lo había dicho. Le estaba reclamando a su esposa el hecho de haberlos descubierto en el operativo al tratar de salvar a un rehén.

—Ya te habías tardado. —reprochó Astrid con un nudo en la garganta que le dolía. — Sin embargo ¡¿es lo que crees?! ¿Qué me casé contigo por sentirme culpable? ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!

Hiccup lagrimeó arrepentido por su veneno y mal trato para alguien que lo amaba demasiado. Pero ese "perdóname" que tanto quería y necesitaba decir se quedaba atorado en su garganta.

Por suerte habían llegado a su hogar y su esposa al no recibir respuesta bajó del auto hecha una fiera, olvidando la comida que recién habían comprado.

Una vez que Hiccup vio que entró y despareció de su vista, golpeó el volante con furia, frustrado por ser un idiota como ella se lo había dicho. Respiró hondo y contó hasta 100 para poder tranquilizarse, otra vez. Cuando se calmó un poco, bajó del auto y también la comida que dudó que la fueran a comer.

Cuando entró a su casa, dejó la comida en la cocina, Astrid no estaba ahí por lo que supuso se encontraba en la habitación donde dormían. Quería hacer las paces con ella, disculparse por la manera en que la había tratado, así que subió al segundo piso para confrontarla, sin embargo su teléfono sonó, era una llamada de la estación.

Mientras tanto, Astrid se había encerrado en el baño, peleaba contra su propia tristeza y coraje para no dejarse llevar por estas, pero era difícil pues Hiccup había dado muy bien en algunos blancos, era la razón de querer ayudarlo, pero su trato le dolía y ya no estaba muy segura de que él la quisiera como cuando eran novios. Después de la muerte de su suegro, también entre ellos se había roto algo y dudaba de que ese algo pudiera repararse.

—¡Astrid!

El corazón se le paró por un segundo al escucharlo detrás de la puerta. No le respondió, no se atrevía ya que la voz le saldría entrecortada.

—Astrid…—volvió a llamarla Hiccup del otro lado. La manija de la puerta se empezó a mover pero no se abrió ya que le había puesto seguro.

Lo escuchó resoplar, el que este sonara con fastidio la hizo derramar unas lagrimillas al igual que un grito ahogado que tapó con su brazo para que no la escuchara.

—Me llamaron de la estación, un caso con un muchacho que atraparon, la comida está abajo.

Fue lo único que le dijo, lo que después escuchó fue la puerta de su habitación cerrándose y por último el auto que se puso en marcha.

Astrid salió del baño y se acercó a la ventana para asegurarse que Hiccup se hubiera ido.

Contuvo su dolor, como solía hacerlo, y no dejó de pensar una y otra vez ¿Qué debía hacer? Quería a su marido, pero ya no sabía si eso era suficiente.

.

.

 **Tuffnut**.

.

El proyecto "recuperación de Navidad" de Tuffnut, que había sido ideado en menos de 5 minutos, fue una nueva meta para el muchacho. No descansaría en paz y no tomaría su cena navideña si no lograba hacer feliz a su hermana y hacerla creer en la magia de la navidad.

Para esto, utilizaría a unos cuantos amigos explosivos. Los preparó en una mochila en forma de gallina, se vistió para la ocasión, utilizando un sweater largo y holgado que le había tejido su abuelita y un gorro con una bolita afelpada en la parte superior que le había hecho su madre y el cual combinaba con el de su hermana. Una vez listo, salió de su casa regresar avisándole a su mama que llegaría después de medianoche, pues tenía una misión importante.

Tuffnut era atrevido y osado, y aunque en las noticias hubieran marcado algunas zonas como prohibidas para los fuegos artificiales, estaba dispuesto a violar las leyes que fueran necesarias para traer la navidad a todos los hogares de su comunidad. Fue a un parque cercano a su casa y entre todos los juegos de niños y árboles que había en el lugar, instaló toda su artillería.

Estaba tan emocionado, pues casi acababa de acomodar todo lo necesario, cuando de repente un sonido en particular lo hizo pararse en seco y dejar todos sus movimientos. Sus ojos se dilataron como los de un cordero a punto de morir al ver a aquel hombre grande uniformado que se acercaba amenazantemente a él.

.

.

 **Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs.**

.

.

La perezosa Ruffnut yacía boquiabierta y dormida a sus anchas por toda la cama, se había quedado dormida de entre tanto pensar por qué ya no creía en la magia de la navidad; recordando cuando de niña había expresado abiertamente a un grupo de niñas lo que creía y estás se rieron de ella y le confesaron con malicia que no había ningún santo Claus, ni tal magia en la navidad, que era una tonta por creer en todos esos cuentos. Al principio no les había creído, y espero a esa Navidad para espiar y descubrir la verdad. Descubriendo que eran sus padres los que colocaban los regalos debajo del árbol, se llevaban sus cartas del árbol navideño y se comían las galletas que ellos dejaban para Santa Claus así como las zanahorias para los renos.

No había Santa Claus, ni renos, ni el niño Jesús, ni mucho menos la magia de la navidad. La entonces pequeña Ruffnut se dio cuenta que era sólo una mentira que los adultos les decían a los niños para que creyeran en fantasías.

Seguía bostezando ruidosamente hasta que el insistente ruido de su teléfono la hizo levantarse de su letargo. Se incorporó lentamente y con pereza tomó el aparato, imaginándose una brutal muerte para ciertos chicos si se trataba de alguno de ellos. Sin embargo al contestar y escuchar el mensaje, la hizo olvidarse de aquellos dos.

Una vez colgada la llamada, procedió a vestirse rápidamente con unos pantalones modernos, chaqueta de cuero, una bufanda tejida por la abuela, y el mismo "estúpido" gorro que su madre le había hecho al igual que a su hermano.

Presurosa, bajó de las escaleras y se dispuso a ir a salvar a su hermano. Avisó a su madre que probablemente ambos llegarían después de las 12, pues no sabía que le deparaba al inmaduro Tuffnut.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que Snotlout acababa de llegar, para suma de sus problemas.

—Hola princesa…

— ¡No me molestes, tengo prisa. —rechazó cortantemente cerrando la puertas tras de sí, dirigiéndose posteriormente hacia la acera de la calle para ir en dirección contraria a la de Snotlout.

— ¿Algún lugar al que te pueda llevar? —presumió el joven su auto.

En ese momento, Ruffnut cayó en cuenta de que podía pedirle a su pretendiente un aventón para llegar más rápido con su hermano. Sin embargo, un segundo auto se detuvo frente a ellos, de la parte de pasajeros, salió Fishlegs con su enorme peluche de dragón.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? —reclamó Snotlout enojado.

—Un taxi. —presumió el otro su astucia, haciendo que Ruffnut rodara los ojos con fastidio, no tenía tiempo para ellos, así que se olvidó del plan anterior.

Al ver que la chica de sus sueños se iba, Snotlout y Fishlegs corrieron detrás de ella, persiguiéndola como un par de perritos.

—Amor… ¡acepta mi presente! —rogó Snotlout extendiéndole los chocolates.

—No, acepta mejor el mío. —ofreció Fishlegs el juguete.

— ¡YA BASTA! —gritó la rubia desesperada. —No tengo tiempo para ustedes… ¡NO ME MOLESTEN!

Los muchachos se silenciaron, no era la primera vez que Ruffnut los rechazaba despectivamente, más ahora era diferente, notaron en el rostro de ella que había preocupación y tristeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Fishlegs compasivamente.

— ¿Podemos ayudarte? —preguntó Snotlout amablemente.

— ¡Mi hermano está arrestado y tengo que ver la manera de sacarlo! —se desahogó Ruffnut agitada.

Los varones comprendieron el problema, no era para nadie secreto de que ambos hermanos se querían y cuidaban mutuamente, por lo que estaban dispuestos a ayudarla en lo que pudieran.

—Podemos ir a la estación en mi auto. —ofreció Snotlout.

—Tengo un conocido en la estación, probablemente nos pueda ayudar. —dijo Fishlegs apuntándose en el plan de ayudarla.

Ruffnut respiró hondo y se relajó, asintió levemente aceptando el sincero ofrecimiento de sus pretendientes que la escoltaron al auto de Snotlout para llevarla con su hermano.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Y bien la continuación, espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Con respecto a la historia de Hiccup y Astrid, imaginen que es la misma situación que en HTTYD2 pero en AU, y con desenlace más trágico para la familia.**

 **Sección de cometarios y dudas:**

 **Lady Aira: XD muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado la segunda parte. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: Pues no sé si la de los gemelos será 100% divertida, XD aunque con Tuffnut todo se puede esperar. Saludos.**

 **Reina Dragón: pues parte de las algunas ya se supieron, para saber a quién espera Heather habrá que esperar un poco más. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: XD, bueno espero que te sigan gustando las historias, eso sí, puedo decirte que en la de Heather no habrá mucha acción como en la de los gemelos. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: acertaste con lo de Stoick, y tu gran pregunta será contestada posteriormente, pero puede ser cualquiera ;). Saludos.**

 **Maylu: XD, espero seguir dejando con la intriga, creo que aun le quedan dos pedazos. Saludos,**

 **Aleg: Sí, tendrán algunos problemillas el Hiccstrid. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: con el paso de fic tal vez lo harán. Saludos.**

 **Arfive: XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Sirgir: pues por el momento está arrestado XD. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pine: acertaste y es pues tal cual pasó en la película, pero imaginándola de una forma moderna, por eso no quise meter muchos detalles de ese pasado aquel al fin y al cabo terminan de la misma manera, espero te haya gustado- Saludos.**

 **Mad lady: Yo hacía lo de poner las cartas en el árbol, una vez recibí contestación en ingles, ( mi padre con lo poco que sabía me escribió Feliz Navidad) se me hizo un toque muy bonito, pues en aquel tiempo si creía que el "niño jesus" ( lo que creemos en mi casa) me había enviado la carta, de igual manera pues son recuerdos bonitos. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **18 de diciembre de 2016**_


	3. Compasión

Capítulo 3: Compasión.

 **Heather**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada vez que la campanilla de la puerta sonaba, Heather alzaba la vista esperanzada de que fuera ese alguien que esperaba; se desilusionaba rápidamente al ver que eran sólo comensales, viajeros que iban de paso.

En el exterior, el cielo se empezaba a opacar, pronto anochecería y al juzgar por la nubosidad en el cielo, probablemente nevaría.

—Es una tormenta de nieve pasajera. —escuchó decir a Phelma a los comensales que compraron café.

Un " _vayan con cuidado_ " fue lo último que les dijo antes de que estos partieran.

Heather, desde su lugar, observó atenta el andar de los viajeros desde que salieron, subieron a su auto, hasta que se retiraron, dejando el espacio vacío en el estacionamiento.

—Del otro lado del restaurante hay otra vista…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Phelma a un lado de ella. Esta le sonrió y estaba lista para servirle otra taza de café.

—Casi no se alcanza a ver desde aquí, pero si caminas un poco llegas a un barranco con un mirador desde donde se puede observar toda la ciudad. ¡Es muy bonito!

—Seguro que sí. —asintió Heather a la animada mujer. —Tal vez lo vaya a ver en unos momentos más.

Phelma suspiró y sonrió levemente, supuso que su clienta no se quería mover de lugar ya que a quien esperaba podría no encontrarla.

—De acuerdo, disculpe señorita… ¿no tiene hambre? ¿Puedo ofrecerle la carta? La casa invita.

De inmediato la joven se sonrojó por tan amable atención, miró con disimulo la taza con el café a medio tomar, ya se estaba cansando de él y un refrigerio no le haría mal.

—Es muy amable, claro que sí… ¿qué me recomienda?

La dueña se regocijo y amablemente le ofreció el menú y le hizo algunas recomendaciones de las especialidades de la casa.

.

.

.

 **Hiccup y Tuffnut**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiccup llegó a la estación de policía, en la cual había pocas personas, Berk era una ciudad muy pacifica, aunque a veces se tenía que lidiar con delincuentes peligrosos, que deseaban perturbar aquella paz, tales como "Drago Mano dura".

Recordar a ese hombre hacía al ex detective rabiar, pero en cuanto cerraba sus ojos y recordaba el arresto y posterior sentencia a muerte del delincuente extraditado, lo tranquilizaba de alguna manera.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó al par de enormes oficiales que tenían retenido al chico de largas rastas que yacía sentado en una silla de madera esposado con su manos hacia atrás.

—Un terrorista detective Haddock. —informó Bucket el oficial que lo había arrestado.

—Encontramos suficiente dinamita y C4 como para hacerle un agujero a la tierra. —informó su compañero Mulch.

—¡Oye… eso no.. .es!

— ¡Silencio! O todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra. —amenazó Hiccup al chico que trató de defenderse de las acusaciones.

El detective analizó al delincuente, se veía muy joven e inocente como para ser terrorista, más no debía confiarse, era algo que nunca volvería a hacer.

— ¿Dónde están los explosivos?

—Aquí está la evidencia detective—mostró Bucket la mochila de gallina.

" _¿Qué clase de terrorista llevaba armas letales en una mochila de gallina?"_

Le arrebató la mochila a su compañero y lo abrió sin recelo, encontrando muchos cohetes de fuegos artificiales de gran variedad de colores.

—Bucket… Mulch…—miró seriamente a su equipo. —Estos son fuegos artificiales.

—¡Ohhhhhh! —exclamaron ambos hombres con asombro.

—Es lo que trataba de decirles…—explicó Tuffnut.

— ¡Nadie te dijo que hablaras…!—regañó nuevamente Hiccup. —De cualquier manera te atraparon en una zona prohibida para explotar estas cosas, por lo cual se te procesará por tal delito. ¡Bucket, Mulch! Pueden retirarse yo me haré cargo del proceso.

Los oficiales se retiraron sin más dejando al preocupado Tuffnut con el detective a cargo.

—No por favor. —rogó. —Haré servicio comunitario… ¡lo que quiera! Pero ¡no me encierre!... soy demasiado joven para ir a la cárcel… el mundo moriría si no…

— ¡Ya cállate! —silenció Hiccup despectivamente. —No irás a la cárcel, pero si pasarás al menos un día o dos en la celda.

—Pero… pero… es víspera de navidad…

—¿Y eso tiene algo de relevancia? —respondió el detective indiferente a él.

Tuffnut suspiró cabizbajo, el policía que lo tenía preso al parecer también ya no creía en la magia de la navidad.

Ver la expresión de decepción de parte del chico, le hizo recordar su propia miseria y el cómo había tratado a su esposa así como al resto de sus familiares.

—Lo siento chico. —dijo con un tono más amable, lo hizo levantarse y le quitó las esposas para guiarlo a la celda de castigo. —Si haces cosas malas… esto es lo que pasa. —explicó una vez que cerró la reja con candado.

El gemelo con lentos pasos y cabizbajo se adentró a la celda en donde había una banca de frio concreto, se sentó abrazando sus piernas, mientras que Hiccup se sentaba detrás de su escritorio para hacer la documentación pertinente.

.

.

 **Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs.**

.

.

.

Ruffnut, junto con sus pretendientes, bajaron rápidamente del auto en cuanto llegaron a la estación de policía. Al llegar a la recepción no había nadie que los pudiera atender o dar información acerca del chico Torton.

—¡Anda gordo, llama a tu amigo! —apuró Snotlout al ver que nadie de los pocas personas que había los atendía.

—Uy, sí, sí, sí…—balbuceó el regordete sacando su teléfono móvil del saco.

Mientras tanto, Ruffnut se comía las uñas de la impaciencia que sentía porque nadie le decía dónde estaba su hermano.

—Ya viene con nosotros—avisó su pretendiente más tranquilo.

Esperaron unos momentos en la recepción cuando un hombre enorme con uniforme de policía se acercó a ellos.

—Gobber… ¿Sabes dónde lo tienen? —preguntó de inmediatamente Fishlegs.

—También me da gusto verte Fishlegs… y sí… ya pregunté, Bucket y Mulch fueron los que lo atraparon, en este momento lo está procesando el detective de la estación.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Ruffnut preocupada

—Lo siento, pero hasta que el detective no termine nadie podrá verlo… pero ¡relájense! No pasa de que lo dejen un día por ser tan revoltoso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero hoy es víspera de navidad! —exclamó Snotlout, robando la frase mental que Ruffnut no pudo gritar.

—Eso lo sé… y por eso ya me voy… me espera un gran pavo en casa jeje. ¡Nos vemos! Ustedes pueden esperar aquí, ya informe al detective de su presencia. —se despidió energéticamente el hombre dejando a los tres chicos como habían llegado: sin nada.

—Bonitas amistades Carapez. —gruñó Snotlout.

—Oye… ¡a ti no te veo haciendo nada!

Una nueva disputa se aproximaba; sin embargo Ruffnut tapó la boca de ambos antes de que siguieran hablando.

—Ya hicieron suficiente… se los agradezco, pueden irse a casa si quieren.

—Oh, no linda Ruffnut… me quedaré y te esperaré hasta que tu hermano salga. —coqueteó Snotlout alzando sus cejas.

—Pues lo mismo haré yo y también te protegeré de "este"… —señaló el otro despectivamente a su rival.

Ruffnut rodó los ojos con fastidio, su hermano tendría una deuda muy grande con ella una vez que saliera.

.

.

Esperaron más de media hora, cuando por fin, un oficial en turno les dio el pase para poder ver al recluso. Ruffnut, junto con los chicos, entraron con cuidado hacia donde les indicaron, pues el oficial les advirtió no molestar al detective demasiado. Llegaron a una pequeña oficina donde había tres celdas frente a ellos y en una de ellas Tuffnut, que se alegró de inmediato al ver a su querida hermana.

— ¿Familiares de Tuffnut Torton? —preguntó Hiccup sin siquiera ver a los recién llegados.

— ¡Yo! Yo soy su hermana…—se presentó la gemela dando una paso hacia adelante.

Hiccup levantó la vista y se sorprendió del parecido con el chico, casi que podrían pasarse por el uno y el otro, pero a diferencia del encarcelado, la chica le parecía un "poco" más madura.

—Tú hermano fue atrapado montando fuegos artificiales en un parque público de una zona prohibida. Por lo cual se le dará una sentencia menor de 48 horas en prisión, con un pago de fianza y deberá hacer servicio comunitario.

—Oh, no…—escuchó exclamar a su hermano cuando el detective comentó el tiempo que estaría cerrado.

— ¿No puede salir antes? … Es que hoy es…

El gemelo se emocionó al parecer su hermana empezaría a recobrar el espíritu navideño; sin embargo, ella ya no dijo nada.

— ¿Hoy es qué? —incitó Hiccup a continuar.

—Detective Haddock…—intervino Snotlout poniéndose a un lado de la gemela. —lo que mi amiga quiere decir es que hoy es navidad, su familia los espera a ambos.

—Eso a mí no me importa, el chico cometió un delito y debe de pagarlo.

—Por favor. —rogó Fishlegs también apoyando la causa… —Debe haber una forma, sé que a veces con sólo pagar la fianza basta.

—Sí, así es… pero es mayor a la que sería en dos día, dudo que puedan pagarla en este momento, es la razón por la cual ni siquiera la mencioné.

Ruffnut apretó los puños sintiéndose imponente de no poder defender a su hermano.

— ¡Nosotros la pagaremos! —exclamaron ambos chicos al unísono, sorprendiendo tanto al detective como a la gemela.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso… ¿no sé qué opine la señorita? —preguntó Hiccup al ver a Ruffnut tan seria.

—Sí…—respondió avergonzada. —Por favor, dejé a mi _hermano_ en libertad.

La palabra _hermano_ conmocionó a Hiccup pues le hizo recordar a un chico chimuelo que de seguro estaba en casa de su madre; sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta que amenazó con hacerlo soltar unas lágrimas, más se enfocó en lo que debía hacer para proceder la liberación por medio de fianza.

Sin embargo, por más que trataba de entretenerse con sus papeles no podía, si evocaba los recuerdos de toda su familia, incluyendo a su esposa, que esperaba en casa y con quien deseaba hacer las paces.

—Saben…—dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo. —Por hoy lo pasaré…—suspiró al decirlo.

Snotlout y Fishlegs saltaron de la emoción al escucharlo, al igual que Tuffnut que se regocijó en su celda, sólo Ruffnut permaneció incrédula de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Pero el chico si tiene que cumplir al menos con el servicio comunitario. ¿Está bien? —ordenó Hiccup abriendo la celda.

—Sí detective, rescataré a todos los perritos del mundo si es necesario, plantaré millones de árboles sí así lo quiere, también…

—Sí, ya entendí puedes retirarte… te veo el 26 para que empieces con el servicio.

—¡Lo que diga mi jefe! —aceptó Tuffnut haciendo pose de soldado. —¿Puedo llevarme mis fuegos artificiales?

Un nuevo suspiró se escuchó de parte del jefe, mientras que Ruffnut apretó disimuladamente sus puños, al ver que su hermano no había aprendido la lección.

—Te los regresaré, pero ni se te ocurra lanzarlos en está zona o te atraparé y ya no serán 48 horas o servicio comunitario lo que tendrás que hacer.

—Está bien, ya aprendí la lección, aquí no… pero supongo que en un lugar más alejado puedo.

—Sí, así es… ahora ya váyanse. —corrió el castaño a todos los chicos.

" _Muy amable", "Muy generoso", "Feliz Navidad"_ dijeron los varones al unísono, Ruffnut sólo se despidió con una leve sonrisa.

.

.

.

—¡Qué rico estar en libertad! Ahora a buscar una zona que no esté prohibida para estos bebés. —exclamó el gemelo una vez fuera de la estación de policía. —Ruffnut que bueno que estás aquí, ahora los dos juntos podemos verlos.

Tuffnut tomó la mano de su hermana pero esta la retiró con rudeza.

—¡YA DEJA ESAS ESTUPIDECES! ¡POR TU CULPA TERMINÉ AQUÍ!

—Ruffnut. —susurraron sus pretendientes sorprendidos.

—Hermana yo sólo…—se disculpó cabizbajo su hermano. —Yo sólo quería que creyeras… ¿no lo sentiste hace unos momentos con el detective?

— ¡NOS TUVO LÁSTIMA! ¡TUFFNUT NO SEAS IDIOTA!… YA MADURA… ¡NO EXISTE LA NAVIDAD!¡ NO HAY MAGIA! ¡TODO ES IRREAL! ¿PORQUÉ NO LO PUEDES VER? TODA ESA TONTERÍA TE METIÓ EN LA CÁRCEL. DE HABER SABIDO QUE NO HABÍAS APRENDIDO LA LECCIÓN TE HUBIERA DEJADO AHÍ… ¡ES MÁS! NI SIQUIERA ME HUBIERA TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE VENIR.

—Ruffnut… por favor. —trató de detenerla Snotlout.

—Yo sólo quiero irme a mi casa. —aclaró la gemela con los ojos brillosos. —¡Regresemos en este instante! —ordenó despectivamente.

.

.

Minuto después ambos hermanos, se encontraban en la parte trasera del auto de Snotlout, mientras que este manejaba directo a su casa y Fishlegs lo acompañaba de copiloto, ambos por el retrovisor notaba mucha incomodidad con los hermanos.

Ambos estaba cabizbajos, Ruffnut arrepentida por su palabras y Tuffnut quien empezaba a creer que su hermana tal vez tenía razón.

—Lo siento Tuff…—susurró. —pero todo lo que dije…

—Lo comprendo. —respondió este sin verla. —Ya me di cuenta que no existe tal magia, yo soy el que me disculpo.

Snotlout al escucharlo frenó repentinamente el auto, pues al igual que él como los demás no creían lo que escuchaban.

—Tuff… no quise… es decir.

—Tienes razón hermana, es tiempo de madurar.

Se quitó la gorra que su mamá le había hecho y la guardó en la mochila de gallina que ya debía reemplazar por una más común.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! —llamó a los pasajeros delanteros y les ofreció la gallina. —Si quieren pueden quedársela.

Ruffnut ahogó un grito ahogado pues esa mochila su hermano la llevaba desde la navidad en que ella se enteró que todo era irreal.

— ¡No, Tuff! —detuvo como si alguien pudiera quitarle la mochila. —Es tuya… son tus fuegos artificiales… ¡¿no los vas a lanzar?!

—Es tonto eso, hermana… además aquí ya no hay ningún lugar donde pueda hacerlo.

¿Qué había hecho? Ruffnut no creía lo que veía; su hermano había perdido el espíritu navideño, o más bien ella se lo había quitado.

—¡Oh, hermano! —llorosa se lanzó a él para abrazarlo. —¿qué es lo que te hice?

—Eh… nada… Ruff, es sólo que tenías razón.

—Por supuesto que ¡no! ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerle esto a mi propio hermano?

—Calma, calma… tú no me has hecho nada, eres la mejor hermana del mundo. —abrazó Tuffnut.

—Pero… pero…

—Fue una broma. —aclaró de inmediatamente con una risita. —Aun creo que hay magia de la navidad… y creo que tú también…—canturreó.

—Grrrr. —gruñó Ruffnut golpeándolo en el pecho. — ¡idiota, me asústate!…

—Fue un placer…—suspiró el gemelo complacido. —Pero aun así, aunque mi plan para hacer creer en la navidad fue un rotundo fracaso… realmente quería que vieras lo que tenía preparado para ti… pero… bueno, será después.

Ruffnut observó a su decepcionado hermano, ¿qué plan había ideado para ella? ¿Algo que la haría creer? Eso era posible; tal vez no, pero haciendo a un lado sus deseos, ella también quería ver feliz a su hermano y si los tontos fuegos artificiales eran lo que él creía que la ayudaría, lo ayudaría a él a cumplir con su objetivo de hacerla creer nuevamente en la magia. Algo confuso, pero que sólo entre hermanos se entendía.

—Hermano, yo también quiero verte feliz. —aclaró tomando la mochila de gallina. —Sé de un lugar donde puedes ir a lanzar los fuegos artificiales sin ningún problema…. ¿Ustedes dos? —señaló a sus pretendientes. — ¿Me ayudan a hacer el sueño de mi hermano realidad?

Estos sonrieron entusiasmados de formar parte del plan de su amada y se apuntaron para cualquier cosa que ella necesitara.

—Hermana…¿qué es lo que pretendes?

Ruffnut le entregó la mochila de gallina.

—Quiero que me hagas creer otra vez.

.

.

 **Hiccup**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haber liberado al muchacho, Hiccup terminó con algunos documentos antes de regresar a casa. Después de haber lidiado con aquellos hermanos, creyó que tal vez era tiempo de redimirse con su familia, pero el asunto aun le daba pavor, era algo de lo que quería hablar con su esposa, la única que creía que podía ayudarlo a dar ese gran paso.

—¡Astrid, ya llegué!

No recibió respuesta.

—Astrid…

La buscó en la cocina, pero no había nadie y las bolsas de la comida seguían ahí, nadie las había tocado.

—Qué extraño. ¿Se habrá dormido?

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y a llegar a su habitación abrió la puerta con cuidado para evitar levantarla, más la cama estaba intacta y la habitación completamente vacía.

—Astrid. —llamó una vez más y su corazón se empezó a agitar. — ¡¿Astrid, estás en el baño?!

Entró al cuarto de lavado y no había nadie.

—No, no, no… esto no puede ser. —empezó a temer lo peor.

Abrió algunas gavetas viendo aún había ropa de ella, más eso no le daba seguridad.

—No, no… esto no está pasando.

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras, sólo había una manera de comprobar que su esposa hubiera salido, abrió la puerta que daba a la cochera y donde se supone debía estar su camioneta estacionada, pero lo que encontró fue sólo el espacio disponible para que otro auto entrara.

—No, por favor. —sus manos empezaron a temblar, sacó el celular para tratar de localizarla, pero la única respuesta fue de la grabadora que decía _"número fuera de zona"._

Se dejó caer en el suelo con la respiración agitada, las lágrimas se le empezaron a salir solas. al darse cuenta que sus ofensas y sus reclamos por fin habían surtido efecto.

Su esposa lo había abandonado.

 **Continuará.**

 **Bien, creo, supongo yo, el último capítulo es el final así que no se lo pierdan.**

 **Sección de preguntas y dudas.**

 **Alba: XD pues ya se rompió, pera ya verás el desenlace.**

 **Flopi216: gracias, este estuvo más animado. Espero te haya gustado, excepto el hiccstrid. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: XD y seguirá haciéndolo, a Ruffnut casi la convence a Hiccup le tuvo compasión, él es el espíritu navideño encarnado.**

 **Sigrir: puede ser que en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: sigues siendo el ultimo review en LDL, lo necesitaba decir XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: los gemelos ya lo van resolviendo, pronto el hiccstrid y la historia de Heather tal vez. Saludos.**

 **Lady Aira: Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado, y bueno creo que el próximo es el último. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: jajaja para lo de Heather si, tendrás que esperar incluso en el final, ni para que te digo no va ser muy bueno, espero te haya gustado y pues Hiccup ya resintió el abandono. Saludos.**

 **JEssy: acertaste con lo Astrid y puede que tal vez ya se sepa qué pasa con Heather en el capítulo final. Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: XD de hecho la de los gemelos se hace la más divertida y bueno en el próximo vendrán más resoluciones. Saludos.**

 **Alejg: \: . Saludos.**

 **A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima.**

 **22 de diciembre 2016**


	4. Lazos

**Hola, prometí subirlo el día de navidad, pero se me quedó medio fic en el trabajo XD; pero aquí está y es el final. Les recomiendo escuchar las canción de True Colors de Ana Kendrick con Justin Timberlake en el momento de los fuegos artificiales.  
Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo final: Lazos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Astrid**

.

.

Después de pensar por varios minutos no encontraba la solución para poder realizar las paces con su marido sin lastimarlo o que él la lastimara; así que después pensarlo con detenimiento no le quedó de otra más que pedir un consejo.

— _¡Astrid! ¿Cómo estás?_ —escuchó a su alegre madre del otro lado de la línea. — _¿Vendrás junto con Hiccup a visitarnos y después se pasarán con Valka?_

—Mamá…—susurró Astrid con melancolía.

— _¿Hija, estás bien?_

—Sí, sí…—respondió no muy convencida. —Es sólo que… tuve una pelea con Hiccup…

— Oh, ya veo… ¿es por lo que te pidió Valka?

Astrid suspiró nuevamente dejando a su madre la oportunidad de que dedujera por su cuenta la respuesta.

— _¿Hija, qué pasó?_

— _¡¿TE HIZO ALGO?!_ —escuchó a su padre gritar

— ¡Ay, mamá!... ¿Me tienes en altavoz? —preguntó con fastidio al notar que no era una conversación privada.

— _¡Por supuesto que sí!, casi no nos hablas, ¡te olvidas de que tienes padre y madre! No sabemos ni en dónde te quedas con ¡ese! Y…_

Se echó en la cama con fastidio en lo que su padre terminaba con el sermón que siempre le daba cada vez que hablaba.

— _¡Axel, cállate! ¿Qué no ves que nuestra hija nos necesita?_

— ¡Gracias, mamá! —exclamó esta con sarcasmo. —Y sí, necesito un consejo, porque ya no sé qué hacer… Hiccup y yo… ya no somos los mismos de antes. Él se molesta con facilidad y sigue renuente a ver a Valka y a Tannlos, no deja de sentirse culpable por lo que pasó hace un año con Stoick.

— _Sé lo mucho que lo afectó la muerte de Stoick, era una gran hombre, un buen amigo, pero eso no le quita que se ha comportado como un idiota ¡y que te haya llevado a la fuerza!_ —gritó nuevamente su padre.

—Papá… nadie me llevó a la fuerza, yo quise irme con él porque lo amo; pero… a veces puede ser tan hiriente… y sé que es por la misma culpa que siente, es como si tratara de alejar a todos los que lo quieren.

— _¡PUES DEJALO HIJA… y asunto acabado!_ —aconsejó Axel de inmediato. — _Vuelve con nosotros, retoma tu vida de antes._

— ¡Papá/ _Axel_! —exclamaron ambas mujeres.

— _No le hagas caso a tu padre Astrid, sé que Hiccup es un buen muchacho, que en este momento está dolido, y el que tengan peleas es normal también, generalmente así son los matrimonios, los primeros años son los más difíciles. Claro que si sientes que ya no hay esperanza para ustedes pues… puedes tomar el consejo de tu padre._

—Al final todo se resume a lo mismo ¿no? —preguntó con melancolía. —No quiero dejarlo…—dijo con la voz entrecortada.

— _Astrid_ … —susurraron sus padres al sentir el dolor de su hija.

— ¡Quiero ayudarlo! ¡Pero no sé cómo!

— _Hija, ¿por qué no sólo vienes?_ —preguntó su madre de un manera muy reconfortante. — _Sí Hiccup no quiere venir a visitarnos ni a su familia, ¡déjalo! Ven con nosotros, para que le demuestres que con él o sin él, tú aun tienes a una familia que te apoya, ¡y lo apoya! aunque no lo crea._

— _Habla por ti mujer_. —murmuró Axel como niño chiquito.

— _Ay, cállate Axel_ …—regañó su mujer. — _Hija, recuerda que si la montaña no viene hacia ti, tú tienes que ir a la montaña._

— ¡ESO ES! —exclamó Astrid levantándose de la cama en un sobresalto. — ¡Mamá, eres la mejor!

— _¿Eh?.._

—Sí Hiccup no quiere ir a ver a Valka y a Tannlos, los traeré a casa, no tendrá oportunidad de escapar, además de que me dejará claro si desea que lo nuestro funcione; si al final me odia por lo que haré, supongo que…

— _¡Te divorciarás de él!_ —terminó Axel.

— _Astrid, no sé._ —dudó su madre.

—Mamá, tengo que arriesgarme… por él, por Valka, Tannlos y… también por mí, se lo debo después de todo, ya que yo también…

Un larga pausa se hizo en la conversación, sólo sutiles sonidos de la respiración se escuchaba.

— _Astrid… no fue tu culpa, ni la de él, ni la de nadie con lo que pasó con Stoick._ —dijo su padre con más tranquilidad.

— ¡Es que… tiene razón! —Astrid explotó dejando salir su dolor. —Yo fui quien los delató y…

— _Para salvar una vida_. —interrumpió su madre. — _Además ese hombre ya estaba bien enterado de todo, ninguno de ustedes lo vio venir, las tragedias pasan hija… son cosas que no podemos evitar._

Astrid se recargó sobre brazo para tranquilizarse y melancólicamente escuchó las palabras de su madre, quien como siempre le daba todo su apoyo incondicional, al igual que su padre aunque aún rezongara con el asunto de que Hiccup la había secuestrado.

— _Sí es lo que crees que tienes qué hacer, ¡anda, hazlo!… siempre estaremos para ti pase lo que pase._

— _Te apoyaremos hija, confía en que podrás ayudar a ese idiota._

—Papá…—regañó Astrid esbozando una sonrisa.

— _Está bien, está bien… Hiccup_. —corrigió con fastidio.

—Gracias mamá, papá… eso haré… iré rápidamente para allá, sirve que paso a verlos antes de llegar con Valka y Tannlos.

— _Te estaremos esperando hija, pero… ¿qué le dirás a Hiccup?_

—Hiccup está en la estación y supongo que se quedará un buen tiempo, así que…—miró su reloj de mano y vio que tenía tiempo suficiente para ir venir de un extremo a otro. —Si manejo a la velocidad de la luz puedo llegar antes que él.

— _Sólo ten cuidado hija, recuerda que debes pasar por la carretera estatal_. —aconsejó su padre.

—Sí, claro. No te preocupes por eso… tengo experiencia, lo sabes.

Quedando su plan formulado, Astrid se preparó para salir, tomó lo necesario y dejó sólo una pequeña nota cerca de la almohada de Hiccup, en caso de que llegara primero que ella, en donde le decía que "iría a ver sus padres" y que volvería en unas horas.

.

.

 _ **Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout y Fishlegs.**_

.

.

La idea de la gemela era llevarlos a un campo abierto a las afueras de Berk, cerca de la carretera estatal; sin embargo, no contaban con que la tormenta azotara precisamente donde estaban ellos.

—Esto está muy peligroso. —chilló Snotlout tratando de ver entre la nieve y los parabrisas.

—En las noticias sólo dijeron que sería una pequeña ventisca… me imagino que sólo en la ciudad. —comentó Fishlegs ayudando a su amigo a no perder de vista el camino.

—Hace frio, ¿no sirve la calefacción? —preguntó Ruffnut temblorosa.

—Ya lo tengo encendido; pero creo que está fallando y…

De repente, el auto se empezó zarandear con bruscos movimientos; que lo hicieron más lento y a andar a marchas forzadas, hasta que dio sus últimos respiros de vida y se detuvo sin más en medio del camino.

— ¡no puede ser! —exclamaron todos.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Tuffnut asustado.

—Vamos a llamar a una grúa. —ideó Fishlegs sacando su móvil. — ¡Ay, no!… ¡no hay señal!

— ¡¿Qué?!

De inmediato todos verificaron en sus teléfonos y efectivamente nadie tenía señal. Estaban en medio de la nada, y tampoco se veía algún otro auto que pudiera auxiliarlos.

—Hay que quitar el auto de en medio del camino. —Pidió Snotlout.

.

Con el auto ya seguro en la orilla de la carretera, se resguardaron nuevamente en el interior, esperando que la tormenta se aplacara un poco. Pasados unos minutos la euforia del clima se calmó dejando caer sólo unos pocos copos de nieve.

—Chicos, hay que salir… más o menos a un kilómetro atrás había una colonia, tal vez nos puedan ayudar. —sugirió Ruffnut.

— ¡Nos moriremos antes de llegar! —chilló Snotlout tembloroso.

—Creo que aquí también lo estamos haciendo. —Bromeó Tuffnut con el moco suelto.

—Tal vez podamos encontrar a alguien que nos dé aventón. —pensó en voz alta Fishlegs. —También creo que debemos de salir.

—Grrr… lo dices para quedar bien. —masculló Snotlout entre dientes. —¡Ay, está bien! ¡Salgamos, vamos a buscar ayuda!

Estando todos de acuerdo con el plan; bajaron del auto, en seguida de que lo hicieron vieron que un auto a lo lejos se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Estamos a salvo! —gritó Snotlout emocionado.

Él junto con los demás, empezaron a gritar y a saltar, solicitando ayuda al viajero de la carretera; pero el auto rojo que venía, sólo pasó a un lado de ellos, ignorándolos por completo.

— ¿Aun quieren ir a buscar ayuda? —dudó Snotlout del plan.

—Creo que no. —respondieron los demás al mismo tiempo.

—Mejor entremos al auto, aunque se haya calmado el clima, la nieve que cae puede dejarte empapado en minutos. —comentó Fishlegs sintiendo como los copos de nieve atravesaban su ropa.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa al mundo?! ¡Es navidad, es la época de los milagros! ¡De ayudar al prójimo!—exclamó Tuffnut al cielo.

—No nos caería mal un poco de esa magia navideña en este momento. —bromeó su hermana con el asunto.

—Esto es serio chicos, mejor entremos al auto. —volvió a decir Fishlegs.

— ¡Esperen! … ahí viene otro auto. ¡Nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas! —celebró Tuffnut ruidosamente.

—Ay, no se parará…—se rindió Ruffnut aun renuente de creer en tal magia.

Sin embargo; el auto, antes de que los alcanzara, hizo una señal de luces con las intermitentes que indicaba que se detendría; los chicos miraron con asombro que era una camioneta grande color celeste, donde bien podrían caber todos; si es que este iba solo, ya que no podían ver muy bien por lo empañado de las ventanas, sin embargo; cuando la ventanilla del copiloto se abrió vieron que sólo era tripulado por la conductora, una hermosa chica de cabello rubio.

— ¡¿Necesitan ayuda?!

—Un ángel… es un milagro —dedujo Tuffnut maravillado con la magia de la navidad.

.

.

.

 **Astrid.**

 **.**

 _.  
_

—¡Rayos!

Arrojó el celular, el cual había perdido la señal desde que empezó la tormenta; quería hablar a la casa de sus padres para avisar que demoraría y también quería avisarle a Hiccup, si es que a este le importaba.

El impedimento de la nieve no sólo ocasionó que perdiera la comunicación, también la hizo ir más lento de lo que ya iba, y aunque ya se había calmado el clima y caía pocos copos, la carretera había quedado cubierta de nieve.

A vuelta de rueda continuó con su camino, hasta que un auto, varado en la orilla, llamó su atención, o más bien las personas que estaban afuera de él.

Su instinto de protección despertó en ese momento, se detendría para ayudar si era necesario, rogando porque no fueran delincuentes forajidos o se vería en la necesidad de usar su habilidad para atrapar a malhechores; lo bueno es que siempre llevaba con ella una pistola eléctrica.

Al llegar a la altura de ellos, se detuvo, abrió la ventanilla percatándose que sólo eran unos muchachos y una chica, tal vez menores que ella por algunos años.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda?

—Nuestro auto se descompuso, no sabemos porque y no tenemos señal para pedir ayuda. —respondió Snotlout.

—Yo tampoco tengo señal, pero iré al norte de Berk, si gustan les puedo dar un aventón a un lugar donde puedan refugiarse del frio y hablar con sus familiares.

— ¡Es un milagro! —celebró Tuffnut arrojando y atrapando la mochila de gallina.

— ¡Rápido, suban! Hace frio. —invitó Astrid abriendo los seguros de todas puertas.

—Que bien, yo iré adelante con la señorita. —se apuntó Snotlout de inmediato.

— ¡Tú te vas para atrás! Yo iré de copiloto con ella. —empujó Ruffnut despectivamente, acto que creyó su pretendiente que eran "celos".

Una vez resguardados en lo cálido del auto, Astrid continuó con su camino.

— ¡En serio, muchas gracias! Llegaste como un ángel vestido de valkiria montando un dragón celeste. —alabó maravillado Tuffnut.

— ¿Disculpa? —se sonrosó la aludida.

—No te preocupes, así es él, tiene una imaginación muy grande. —explicó su hermana.

— ¿Y el bello ángel tiene nombre? —coqueteó Snotlout haciéndole muecas para que lo viera por el retrovisor.

— ¿Te refieres a mí? —preguntó esta con sarcasmo, viéndolo con indiferencia por el mismo espejo, notando como su amigo el regordete le daba un codazo. —Me llamó Astrid Haddock.

—¿Por qué me suena ese apellido? —susurró Tuffnut para sí mismo.

—Mucho gusto, Astrid. —dijo la gemela tomando la respectiva confianza. —Yo soy Ruffnut, él es mi hermano Tuffnut, Fishlegs, y el idiota aquel Snotlout. —presentó a cada uno respectivamente.

—Mucho gusto. —saludó Astrid sin quitar su vista del camino, para sólo concentrare en eso y nada más.

— ¿Y siempre andas salvando a gente en crisis y cosas así? —preguntó Ruffnut interesada y con afán de hacer platica.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, es que es raro que alguien ayude a extraños sólo porque sí.

—Puedo dejarlos aquí si quieren. —respondió Astrid con seriedad.

—¡no, no, no, no, no! —empezaron a rogar todos.

—Creo que hay que dejar de incomodar a la señorita. —propuso Fishlegs nervioso.

—Tranquilos, es broma. —rio la conductora. —Y sí, parecerá raro, pero sólo hago lo que creo que cualquier persona haría, o algo que haría en cumplimiento de mi deber.

— ¿Tu deber? ¿Eres algo así como un policía? —preguntó Tuffnut con interés.

—Detective, aunque en ese momento ya no lo ejerzo; sin embargo, eso no significa que no pueda ayudar a quien lo necesite, o que no pueda someter a quien quiera pasarse de listo. —insinuó mirando a Snotlout por el retrovisor, cuya indirecta le cayó como un balde agua fría en la cabeza.

—Y por lo que veo estás casada. —apreció Ruffnut el dedo de la conductora, donde había dos anillos plateados, uno con grabados y otro con un pequeña piedra.

—Sí…, estoy casada. Eres una muchacha muy curiosa… cambiando de tema, ¿qué hay sobre ustedes? ¿Qué hacían en medio de la tormenta? ¿A dónde iban?

—Íbamos a un lugar llamado Campo Melodía, para lanzar fuegos artificiales. —contó Tuffnut.

—Oh, aún estamos muy lejos de ese lugar, y probablemente esté cerrado por las fiestas.

Todos se decepcionaron al escuchar a la conductora, en especial Ruffnut, ya que sus esfuerzos por cumplir el sueño de su hermano se había vuelto a esfumar.

—Lo siento Tuff. —dijo con lamentación.

—No te preocupes hermana, buscaremos una solución, sólo no pierdas la fe en la magia de la navidad.

Astrid no comprendió que se traía ese par, pero parecía ser muy importante y muy especial para ellos; verlos interactuar le recordó a Hiccup y a su hermano Tannlos; cuando ambos convivían como los hermanos que eran, como los mejores amigos. Su deseo para navidad era poder reconciliarlos, pero de tan lento que iba no sabía si podría hacer ese sueño realidad.

.

.

.

Hiccup.

.

.

El detective no perdió el tiempo, en cuanto sintió que había perdido a su esposa, la ansiedad y el deseo de recuperarla se apoderó de él, así como el de hacer las paces con todo el mundo, rogaría lo que fuera necesario para tener el perdón de todos; con gusto estaba dispuesto a dar su otra pierna si con eso le aseguraba que recuperaría todo lo perdido.

Sólo había un lugar a donde Astrid podría haber ido, así que se embarcó camino al norte de Berk, a casa de sus suegros, donde de seguro no la permitirían verla, más nada le importaba, sólo quería recuperarla; ni la tormenta de nieve era impedimento para él, había equipado su auto muy bien antes de aventurarse a la carretera, asegurándose así de ir lo más rápido que pudiera.

.

.

.

Heather.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar?

Para hacer tiempo, se había comido lentamente el platillo que Phelma le había ofrecido, y su acompañante no daba alguna señal de vida. Se lamentó no haber pedido su teléfono, ya que la idea de la conversación de cartas de papel, que habían tenido desde meses atrás, se le hacían más personales y emotivas, que el email y mensajes de texto.

—Ya dejó de nevar, ¿por qué no vas al mirador? Ya todo se empezó a despejar. —ofreció Phelma para tratar de animarla.

Heather se rascó el cuello sin responderle, quería distraerse, levantarse de su asiento aunque fuera por un tiempo, ¿pero si él llegaba?

—Si tú acompañante llega no lo dejaré ir, le diré que estás aquí, sólo dime cómo es para saber de quién se trata.

—Oh… bueno, sí es así… él…

De repente, la campanilla de la puerta sonó ruidosamente, el corazón de Heather se paralizó al pensar que por fin había llegado, pero quién entró fue una chica rubia, seguido de varios chicos y otra chica que se empezaron a sacudir en el recibidor.

—Disculpe, ¿tendrá un teléfono que nos pueda prestar? —preguntó la rubia que parecía ser la mayor del grupo.

—Y un cafecito. —pidió el chico fortachón de cabello negro.

—Oh, sí claro… allá hay un teléfono de monedas. —señaló Phelma una cabina con un viejo teléfono.

Heather volvió a tomar asiento, se quedaría a esperar nuevamente, Phelma tenía clientela y no podía distraerse con sus cosas. Observó indiferente como la chica de larga trenza rubia mandaba a los chicos a hablar con sus padres; luego se puso a caminar en círculos con el celular en mano y al cual le susurraba algunas groserías.

— Hiccup…— se lamentó Astrid, su celular se había quedado sin batería.

— ¡Disculpa!

La rubia vio que una chica de cabello negro que estaba sentada en una esquina le había hablado.

—Si quieres puedes usar mi teléfono. —ofreció amablemente.

—Oh… no… ya usaré el de monedas. —respondió apenada.

—Creo que les llevará tiempo. —señaló a los gemelos, que lo estaban usando en ese momento, y cuyo auricular traía el chico quien desde donde estaban ellas podían escuchar que le estaba contando todas sus aventuras a su madre. — ¡anda, no hay problema! —le entregó su celular.

—Gracias, sólo haré una llamada rápida.

—Descuida, has las necesarias y tomate el tiempo que quieras.

—En serio, muchas gracias.

Se alejó un poco para poder llamar a su marido, pues era muy tarde, casi las 12 de la noche; sin embargo al marcarle lo pasó con una contestadora que decía que el número estaba fuera de zona. Se angustió por no poder comunicarse, sin embargo llamó a sus padres para hacerles saber del porqué de su demora, además para en caso de que Hiccup les hablara.

—Muchas gracias, fuiste muy amable. —agradeció a Heather una vez que le devolvió el celular.

—No hay de qué, me llamó Heather. —extendió su mano para saludar.

—Astrid. —se presentó la rubia. — ¿Dónde están esos chicos?

Observó a su alrededor, el que estaba usando el teléfono era Snotlout y por sus expresiones parecía que lo estaban regañando por lo del auto. Mientras que los otros estaban maravillados viendo por la ventana al otro extremo del restaurante.

—Chicos, ¿se van o se quedan? Tengo prisa. —interrumpió Astrid su momento.

— ¡Ese lugar es genial! —señaló Tuffnut maravillado. —Aquí lo haremos y justo en navidad.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

Astrid no comprendió, más al gemelo no le prestó atención y arrastró a su hermana con él, y Fishlegs lo siguió, al ver que se iban, Snotlout arrojó el teléfono dejando a su padre hablando sólo del otro lado de la línea.

Heather sólo observaba curiosa la situación, luego como Astrid los siguió, vio que rodearon el restaurante en dirección al mirador. ¿Qué se traían todos esos en manos?

— ¿Por qué no vas? —preguntó Phelma. —El chico va lanzar fuegos artificiales, ¡anda! No te lo pierdas.

—Fuegos artificiales. —repitió pensativa. Los había visto desde lejos, pero nunca desde cerca, así para qué perder la oportunidad si estaba más que claro que su acompañante no llegaría.

Se abrigó para salir y caminó rumbo al mirador, donde lo que llamaba la atención era la ciudad y sus luces, así como el gemelo que era el que trabajaba en todo, tardó un poco en montar todos los cohetes, mientras que los demás esperaban expectantes el inicio de los fuegos artificiales. Se abrazó a sí misma esperando el gran momento, cuando vio que otra persona llegó y se dirigió a Astrid.

— ¡Listos, empecemos! —anunció exhausto el gemelo con una caja de fósforos lista.

.

.

 **Lazos.**

 **.**

Sin bajar la velocidad a la que iba; Hiccup había cruzado casi la mitad de la carretera, faltaba poco para que la gran ciudad se viera frente a él.

—Ya es muy tarde. —miró su celular viendo que aún no tenía señal para comunicarse. —Sólo espero que estés ahí. —no dudaba de su instinto pero su dolor lo hacía pensar otras cosas.

Se sentía muy sólo en el auto, en medio de la carretera, sin embargo cuando una luz de un pequeño restaurante llamó su atención, aquel que quedaba de paso a la ciudad, supo que ya estaba cerca. Iba a pasar de largo; sin embargo, su vista no pudo evitar ver con curiosidad el pequeño restaurante, donde algo en particular llamó su atención.

Una camioneta color celeste lo hizo detenerse e ir en reversa frenéticamente, pues se parecía al auto de su esposa. Se acercó rápidamente y se estacionó a un lado de este; se asomó por la ventanilla viendo que en efecto era el auto de su esposa por unos llaveros de calavera que tenía colgados en el retrovisor.

—Astrid. —suspiró aliviado y se adentró al restaurante para buscarla.

—Bienvenido. —Saludó Phelma al verlo entrar. — ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? —preguntó de inmediato al pensar que era la persona que esperaba su cliente.

—No, sólo vengo de paso ¿disculpe? ¿Una chica rubia llegó en ese auto? —preguntó temeroso de que se lo hubieran robado.

—Oh, sí… una chica de cabello rubio muy largo, muy bonita.

—¡Es ella!, es Astrid… ¿dónde está? —preguntó al ver el lugar vacío.

—Salió con unos chicos al mirador. —señaló la mujer hacía atrás. —Creo que le estaba dando un aventón.

Hiccup sólo alcanzó a sonreír emocionado, definitivamente esa era su Astrid, así que no perdió el tiempo y fue a dónde le indicó la mujer que estaba.

El frio era terrible, más con la emoción de volverla ver se le hacía que se olvidara de esos detalles insignificantes; y cuando la vio a unos metros de él, viendo con curiosidad al chico que era ¿el que había arrestado?, supo que Astrid era una de las personas más valiosas que tenía en su vida. Se acercó con sigilo y con su fría mano tomó su mano izquierda la cual también estaba muy fría.

Su esposa dio un sobresaltó y se giró a él completamente sorprendida.

—Hiccup…—susurró.

—Astrid… yo, yo…

—¡Listos, empecemos!

El silbido de un fuego artificial que fue lanzado al cielo llamó su atención, ambos voltearon a ver hacia el origen, viendo cómo un cohete se elevaba en lo alto y luego explotaba mostrando una especie de flor roja en el cielo.

—¡Vamos hermana! —Invitó Tuffnut a encender otro.

Esta había quedado impresionada con el primero; los dedos le hicieron cosquillas, ansiaba prender uno también, tomó los fósforos que su hermano le dio y presurosa encendió otro, un fuego artificial de color verde.

¿Qué era sensación? Hacía mucho que no la sentía ¿esa era su magia de la navidad? No estaba segura, pero recordar su bella infancia con Tuffnut, la motivo a no dejar de hacer lo que le gustaba, lo que creía, ¿qué importaba lo que el mundo creyera?, si ella creía y su hermano también los demás no importaban.

— ¡Síííí!  
Los hermanos emocionados empezaron encender toda su artillería; desde fuegos artificiales, ruidosos petardos; les encantaba hacer explotar las cosas. Sus pretendientes pronto se unieron a ellos, estaban más que encantados en revivir buenos momentos, mientras que Heather sólo observó maravillada aquel espectáculo de luces, después de todo su espera había valido la pena.

.

.

Mientras que del lado del matrimonio.

Hiccup y Astrid se quedaron en silencio, ver ese espectáculo trajo al primero un valioso recuerdo…

.

.

 _Su padre, ese inmenso hombre a quien tanto admiraba, lo tenía cargado sobre sus hombros a sus 5 años de edad. Ellos, junto con su madre y su pequeño hermano que aun traían en brazos, estaban con varios de sus vecinos en una colina, apreciando fascinados las luces que se expandía en el cielo oscuro._

— _Anda Hiccup pide un deseo._

— _Papá… esos son fuegos artificiales…los deseos se piden a las estrellas fugaces._

— _Pero hoy es Navidad, y todos los deseos se vuelven realidad._

— _¿En serio? —preguntó con inocencia el niño._

— _Así es, pero no pidas que Astrid se case contigo hijo, aún son muy pequeños._

— _¡papá! —el niño estiró su cabello y miró con disimulo a la niña rubia que también miraba fascinada el espectáculo cargada en los hombros de su padre. —Ella es mi amiga._

— _Sí, claro…—se burló con picardía el hombre. —Ya te veré hijo, ya te veré. —advirtió sonriente._

— _Astrid, Tannlos y yo seremos los mejores policías del mundo. Ese es mi deseo: Ser cómo tú papá…"jefe de policía"_

— _Serás algo mejor que eso hijo y Tannlos también. —acarició Stoick a su animado bebé._

— _Aún está muy pequeño. —arrulló Valka al pequeño. —Y tú también Hiccup, tienes una vida por delante._

— _Pero recuerda esto siempre hijo, no importa lo que pase, siempre protege a los tuyos. Cuida siempre de tu hermano y de tu madre._

— _Y también a ti papá. —prometió Hiccup abrazándose a su cabeza._

— _¡Claro, por supuesto que también! Y… de tu novia Astrid._

— _¡papá!_

.

.

.

La voz de su yo pequeño hizo eco en la cabeza de Hiccup, había quedado hipnotizado por los fuegos artificiales que lo habían sumido en uno de los más bellos recuerdos que tenía.

" _Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo"_

Apretó la mano de su esposa, aquella frase que había escuchado en su cabeza había sido como si su padre le hubiera susurrado al oído. Astrid lo sintió tembloroso en su mano, deseaba con fervor poder aplacar su dolor.

—Hiccup. —acarició su mano para hacerle saber que ella estaba con él y que nunca lo dejaría.

Con el tacto, Hiccup derramó las lágrimas que se acumularon rápidamente en sus ojos, bajó sus ojos hacia aquella mujer que había amado desde niños.

—Lo sien-to…—sollozó y soltó sus manos para abrazarla por el cuello.. —Lo siento Astrid, perdóname…—sollozaba aferrado a ella. —Te amo, no me dejes.

Astrid trató de no quebrarse ante su tacto, sin embargo no pudo, su cuerpo estaba temblando tanto que sentía que las piernas le podrían flaquear en cualquier momento, por lo que abrazó a su esposo por la cintura para que fuera su sostén como siempre lo había sido desde que eran niños.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. —acarició su mejilla contra la suya con delicadeza. —Nunca te dejaré…—le susurró llorosa al oído. —Te amo mucho, mi amor…

Hiccup empezó a respirar agitadamente, emocionado por ser correspondido, se separó para poder verla a los ojos, viendo que ella también estaba llorando, le limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas de las mejillas y luego la impulsó hacia él para darle un beso debajo de los fuegos artificiales. Ambos se aferraron a los labios de los otros como si fuera la última vez que se pudieran dar uno, de ahora en adelante serían todos así, con tanta pasión que cuando partieran de ese mundo no hubiera arrepentimientos.

Los demás no pudieron evitar curiosear a la pareja, en especial Snotlout, quien quedó con la boca abierta al ver que el bello ángel vestido de valkiria en su dragón celeste, era esposa del detective Haddock ¿cómo no lo había relacionado?

Otra que trató de no mirar tanto fue Heather, que cuando los vio por accidente se emocionó por dentro, se le hizo muy bonito y romántico; esperaba encontrar algo en así en su vida algún día; sin embargo, por el momento se limitaría a disfrutar de las pequeñas bondades de la vida y esa noche de las bondades de la navidad, tan diferente a las de su niñez, diferente a las que compartió con sus padres adoptivos y definitivamente muy diferente a las navidades solitarias en su casa; la Navidad que estaba viviendo en ese momento la rememoraría en su mente como la más especial de todas.

—La última hermana. —mostró Tuffnut su último cohete. — ¿Me haría el honor? —se inclinó y se lo ofreció a su mejor amiga y cómplice.

—Lancémoslo los dos. —tomó Ruffnut su mano.

Ambos hermanos tomaron el cohete, lo montaron en el piso, prendieron el último fósforo y entre los dos lo acercaron a la mecha, está prendió rápidamente y fue recorriendo la cola hasta que llegó a la base y salió disparado al cielo.

Tuffnut observó maravillado "la magia de la navidad".

Tal vez no era la magia como en los cuentos de hadas, pero podías encontrarla y verla también, si querías, en las cosas pequeñas de la vida; un simple acto de compasión para el prójimo, los sueños anhelados y su lucha para alcanzarlo, la esperanza que a pesar de las malas rachas de la vida no se perdía. Ese era su concepto de la magia de la navidad, y siempre creería en esta.

—Feliz navidad hermana. —susurró aun mirando el cielo.

Ruffnut miró de reojo a su hermano y derramó unas lagrimitas.

—Feliz navidad, te quiero tonto.

— ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PRINCESA!

—¡Alto ahí! —detuvo a ambos chicos antes de que la abrazara.

Sus pretendientes bajaron la cabeza derrotados al sentirse nuevamente rechazados, sin embargo…

—Feliz navidad a los dos. —Ruffnut se acercó a los dos y les dio un beso en la mejilla. —Gracias por ayudarme a hacer el sueño de mi hermano y el mío realidad. —le sonrió a ambos.

Ambos chicos quedaron embelesado, ahora sí se sentían más cerca del cielo.

—Los dos son muy buenos amigos.

Golpe bajo para sus pretendientes, Ruffnut los había subido y bajado en un instante de su nube , mandándolos directamente a la "friendzone".

—¡Qué importa! Yo soy Snotlout y saldré muy pronto de ahí—alardeó el de pelo negro.

—¡Ja! Eso está por verse. —retó Fishlegs

La pelea en una nueva zona de combate apenas empezaba.

.

.

—Feliz navidad mi lady. —besó Hiccup a su esposa.

—Feliz navidad Hiccup. pero… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Vi tu auto en el estacionamiento…, cuando no te vi en casa pensé que… me habías abandonado. —un sonrojo se notó en sus mejillas. —Y lo primero que pensé es que irías con tus padres.

— ¿Pensaste eso? ¿Es decir que no viste mi nota?

—¿Eh?

La cara de confusión de su esposo fue suficiente para Astrid, como siempre, él dramatizaba todo.

—Sí iba a ir a casa de mis padres, pero no a quedarme con ellos… en realidad yo… —empezó a jugar con los nudos de la chaqueta de su esposo, nerviosa por confesarle su plan.

—Ibas a ir a casa de mi mamá…—finalizó Hiccup por ella.

Astrid afirmó con la cabeza.

—Vamos...

Dejó de jugar con los nudos para cerciorarse de que lo que había escuchado no había sido una ilusión.

—Vamos…—repitió Hiccup—extraño mucho a mi mamá… y a mi hermano. —sinceró con los ojos llorosos. — ¿me acompañas?

—A dónde tú quieras. —sonrió Astrid juntando su frente contra la de él. —Te amo Hiccup.

—Te amo, Astrid. —la cargó Hiccup en un abrazo para nunca dejarla ir.

.

.

.

Heather.

.

.

La emocionante noche de los fuegos artificiales había terminado y ella regresó al restaurante a su pequeño rincón, como lo había apodado, los viajero se habían retirado, había sido una odisea pues Hiccup iba en su auto y Astrid en el suyo, los otros no tenían en que moverse y debían volver a sus casas con sus familias. Inesperadamente Hiccup les ofreció uno de los autos, a cambio de que lo dejaran en su casa, parte de un servicio comunitario, había escuchado; y así todos se habían retirado.

Astrid antes de partir, le volvió a agradecer su gentileza, y le deseo una feliz navidad, a lo que ella le respondió deseándole lo mismo.

¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora?

Su mente empezó a divagar en los diferentes escenarios; el par de gemelos atascándose de seguro con el pavo navideño o lo que fuera que les preparó su mamá; los chicos que andaban detrás de la gemela,… se los imaginó siendo invitados por los hermanos para tomar la cena. Rio al proyectar una escena en donde ambos chicos se peleaban por demostrar ser el mejor en alguna tontería.

Mientras que el matrimonio…

Se recostó en la mesa para pensarlo; probablemente habían llegado a la casa de sus familiares, ambos siendo recibidos con los brazos abiertos, y no supo por qué, pero se imaginó una reconciliación, dos hermanos abrazándose con fervor, perdonándose y llorando al mismo tiempo, dejando los antiguos rencores y culpas atrás para comenzar de nuevo. Una madre que abrazaba a sus dos hijos; una esposa, cuñada y nuera feliz por tener a su familia nuevamente reunida.

Sí, así se lo imaginaba.

¿Y cuál era su final?

Miró su reloj viendo que ya eran las dos de la mañana del 25 de diciembre.

Era el momento de retirarse, ese era el final para ella, a pesar de que no hubiera salido como esperaba, no sentía que hubiera sido en vano; tal vez el próximo año se daría nuevamente otra oportunidad, no lo sabía pero no perdería la esperanza.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogo**.

Tomó todas sus cosas y abrigos para partir cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó, ahora no le prestó atención, había aprendido a no hacerlo.

Se levantó de su asiento para acudir a la caja a pagar; cuando de repente se paró en seco debido a una persona que estaba delante de ella.

—Lamento haber llegado a tarde, me perdí, no tenía señal para saber por dónde ir, hasta que vi unos fuegos artificiales que me guiaron un poco por el camino de regreso hasta aquí.

Heather se quedó boquiabierta aun conmocionada por la sorpresa inicial, inconscientemente se sentó de nuevo en el asiento y la persona que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Feliz… Navidad? —dijo este nervioso.

Heather exhaló silenciosamente saliendo así de la conmoción, cerró sus ojos y sonrió agradeciendo a todos aquellos desconocidos, que indirectamente le compartieron de su magia navideña y que por una extraña razón sus vidas se vieron cruzadas. Suspiró con gran felicidad, abriendo sus ojos para contemplar de nuevo a ese hombre frente a ella y por el cual había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

—Feliz Navidad… _hermano_.

 _ **Verdadero FIN.**_

 _ **Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado en sí todo este fic que se me ocurrió en un momento, y que al inicio sería sólo un Oneshot.**_

 _ **Curiosidad: lo que se imaginó Heather con los demás personajes es lo que pasó en realidad ;).**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a los reviews del capítulo del pasado, que en general contesto que espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado, se hayan aclarado dudas y que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **DragonViking, Sakura Yellow; Maylu liya, Flopi216, Alejg, Astrid Pine, SigrirDragonite, Dark Hime, Fantasy Branca, Lady Aira, Steffani, AlbaAstrid, Reina Dragon, mad lady, Diane.**_

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, espero les haya gustado. Saludos.**_

 _ **Feliz navidad atrasada.**_

 _ **26 de diciembre de 2016**_


End file.
